Semblance of Normality
by Azar443
Summary: A series of one-shots regarding the more normal aspects of Scott and Jean's life.
1. Children

**Author's Note: Noticed that there weren't many fics depicting what Jean and Scott really _did_ whenever they weren't off fighting villains or recruiting mutants. First of the many chapters to come. Pre X-Men (2000). So, read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or its characters.**

***/.../ means mental conversation.**

** "..." means normal conversation.**

* * *

_Tick…Tick…Tick_

The entire classroom was silent for once, though that probably had to do with the fact that the students were currently having a Calculus test, and not because Scott Summers, or Mr. Summers to the children, had suddenly found some magical way to rein in the students.

Kitty Pryde was still scribbling furiously onto her paper, fingers occasionally flying across her calculator as she typed in the precise figures and triumphantly wrote down the answer. St. John Allerdyce, however, was currently snoring over his desk, and Scott could've sworn he saw a thin line of drool drip down onto his papers. He made a mental note to borrow a pair of surgical gloves from Jean when marking John's test.

The rest of the students were currently divided between sweating over the questions and kissing them in their sleep. Scott shook his head slightly, the paper wasn't _that _hard. At least, _he _had thought it was easy when he had set the questions.

_/That's because _you're _the teacher Scott./_

_/And that's why we give students a few days to do something called _studying _Jean./_

Thank god he had a telepath as a fiancé. It_ was _nice to have mental conversations whenever you were bored. Though it made hiding things from her hell too. Not that Scott had anything in particular he wanted to hide from Jean. He valued his life too much.

_/And you better remember that Scott Summers, or you'll be sleeping on the couch./_

Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses, glad that the students couldn't see it. Come to think of it, he was glad Jean couldn't see it too.

_/I _so _could see that eye roll Mister./_

Giving a mock bow –mentally, of course –, he dramatically sent back his reply. _/Oh, I beg you, forgive me, oh Great One. I have erred and deserve any punishment you see fit./_

Shivering, he could feel the wicked grin she sent to him. _/Oh I _will _punish you, _slave. _And I can't wait for you to find out what it is./_

Scott gulped. Oh he was in for it this time. Clearing his throat, he didn't notice some of the kids stare up at him quizzically. _/Er, I _might _have exaggerated when I said I deserved _any _punishment, Jean./_

Silence. Oh he was _so _dead.

He tried once again.

_/Jean? Jean darling? Honey pie? Sweetheart? Oh crap./_

"Mr. Summers?"

Scott blinked rapidly, focusing his attention onto the person who had called him. Oh god, did they suspect anything? Was he blushing, sweating? Damn, he really shouldn't have zoned out like that. He blamed Jean for it. Speaking of Jean, she still wasn't talking to him. Mentally, of course.

Kitty's brows furrowed. "Are you all right Mr. Summers? We've been calling your name for 5 minutes. We're supposed to hand in our papers now aren't we?"

Everyone was staring up expectantly at him. For probably the 1000th time in his life, Scott thanked whatever power that had decided that sunglasses be a daily requirement (or must, really) for him. Hopefully, they couldn't figure out that he was nervous.

Clearing his throat again, he stood. "All right class, time's up. Bobby, would you mind collecting the papers please? Thank you. And no, John, don't you _dare_ light your paper on fire or I'll make sure you'll be attending remedial classes every day of the week." Ignoring John's groan, he moved on to ensure that everything was in order as Bobby handed him the collected test papers with a grin.

He could see the kids itching to get out of the classroom into the grounds. He smirked, well who was he to torture them so? He _had _been a kid once, when he didn't need to think about the responsibilities of being the leader of the X-Men and the Professor's heir apparent. Pretending to look through the sheaf of papers yet again, much to the chagrin of the students, he finally looked up and smiled at them.

"All right everyone; you're free to go now."

Even before he finished speaking, Scott had to throw himself back into the wall to avoid the stampede of students as they rushed out to enjoy the rest of the day. Smiling, he shook his head and said goodbye to the remaining few who had lingered to chat about the questions. What would he do without these kids around.

And just as Scott managed to forget his 'punishment' from Jean, he saw his red headed fiancé leaning against the door as she smiled at the students in greeting. He tried to pack his books and whatnot nonchalantly as he became more and more aware of his lover inching closer towards him. Looking up, he was startled as he came to face with her beautiful hazel eyes staring mischievously at him.

He smiled, mouth softening at the sight of her. Pushing her hair back, he pecked her cheek gently and straightened. He was relieved when she smiled back and wound her arms around his neck, thinking that maybe, just _maybe _she had forgotten about his punishment.

But…He should've known not to push his luck. An audible _click_ sounded through the room, signaling that Jean had telepathically locked the door. And there they were, entwined by his desk. The students were gone, and they were alone. Scott gulped, Adam's apple bobbing up and down nervously. So painfully_ alone._

Jean breathed seductively into his ear, "Scott?"

The fearless leader tried to stop his voice from shaking. "Yes Jean?"

She pulled back and scrutinized him, and Scott felt suddenly like a lab rat ready to be dissected by said doctor. She grinned, and he winced, thinking that she looked so much dangerous than Magneto or any other villain they had faced. In fact, he almost wished he was fighting Magneto now. Oh well.

The curtains on the windows suddenly slid shut, plunging the room into darkness and Scott could only see the bright glint of her hazel eyes gleaming, almost animal-like at him. She lovingly cradled his face in her hands, "You didn't think I had forgotten about your punishment, right?"

He could only shake his head, mute as he mentally prepared himself for whatever Jean was going to put him through. She patted his cheek, "Good, we wouldn't want to get hurt would we?" And without warning, she straddled him and kissed him so hard Scott felt her sucking the breath out of him. Oh boy, he was _so _dead.

And if the Professor and his students in the classroom 1 floor above were surprised to hear a strangled yell, well, it _was_ the Xavier Mansion full of mutants. Things were bound to happen. And the Professor shrugged as he resumed his lecture of the human mind to a room of students who were frantically writing down notes, not hearing the subsequent little screams that could be heard the entire afternoon. Only one thought absent-mindedly crossed through his mind, and honestly, he wasn't _all _that wrong.

_Children._


	2. An Unprecedented Shower

**Author's Note: 2nd chapter here! Honestly, I don't think this chapter is as good as the first one. But I'll leave that for you to judge. Inspired by an interview clip of Famke Janssen and James Marsden, where Famke said Scott and Jean played puzzles together. Not quite it, but well.. Anyways, do read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or its characters.**

* * *

Jean's brows knitted together as she tried to concentrate on the medical journal she was reading, keyword being _tried._ Oh it wasn't as though the journal was boring; in fact, it was a very interesting article regarding the newest research being done on human genetics. It wasn't even because the children were yelling and screaming loud enough for the entire world to hear out in the grounds. No, rather it was her _dear _fiancée who was currently testing her universally _revered _patience.

_Thump…thump…thump…flip_

Her right eye ticked as she slowly turned to the second page, despite not recalling what, exactly, the first page had been about. Taking a deep breath, Jean delved into the deepest recesses her patience had to offer and smiled, feeling a lot calmer. She might _just_ be able to finish the journal after all.

_Thump…thump…thump…flip_

That's it. Jean set the papers down and turned to glare at an oblivious Scott Summers who was currently thumping his pencil against the wooden desk and randomly flipping the papers in his hand. He looked deep in thought, literally dead to the world as he wrote, crossed out and rewrote on them.

Absentmindedly scratching his head, he suddenly spoke, though Jean wasn't sure whether he was merely thinking aloud or talking to her.

"Prison and important symbol in French Revolution. What the heck is that? Maybe it's some sort of trick question. Or maybe Professor X…" Whatever he was saying after that certainly didn't seem intelligible to Jean then, unless he was speaking in some foreign language she didn't recognize, though she doubted that option.

She sighed, great, another one of Scott's 'famous' crosswords. The stoic Maths teacher in the institute had a reputation, both among the staff and student body for being crazy about crosswords. It wasn't really a strange sight to see him walking across the grounds, nose buried in the papers as he ignored everyone and everything in his path. The students knew better than to ask him anything when he was in one of his moods. They'd just get some vague response that made no sense at all, the most common one being "Uh-huh, that's very nice So-and-so, I'm sure Hank has very nice legs."

Rolling her eyes, Jean settled back into her settee and tried once more to ignore his ramblings. She loved him, really she did, but sometimes, she worried for Scott's sanity.

For a moment, all was quiet, and she actually managed to get to the last 2 pages when she heard a shifting sound, and suddenly, an acrid, burning smell reached her nostrils as thin tendrils of smoke drifted up. Honestly, Jean wouldn't have minded the smoke, but unfortunately, it triggered the smoke detectors.

Jean was _not _amused when her carefully curled hair went limp thanks to the torrents of water currently drenching her from head to toe. An equally drenched Scott gulped as he caught sight of Jean's burning eyes. He was glad that she didn't have the ability to shoot optic blasts out of her eyes, or he'd be dead a thousand times over, revived and killed yet again by his currently _very_ pissed off fiancé.

Clearing his throat, he decided it wasn't going to do him any good to delay the inevitability of his destruction. "Jean? Are you all right?"

Raising her hands, she turned the sprinklers off before anyone would rush in thinking there was a fire. Moving to face Scott, she was suddenly struck by the absurdity of two adult X-Men standing in the lounge looking like two drowned rats. They were _superheroes_ for crying out loud, and here they were, defeated by the sprinklers.

And so, Scott was absolutely befuddled when the red head started to giggle, shaking uncontrollably as she clutched onto the settee for support.

_Oh dear God, she's gone mad. _"Jean?" Crossing over, he gently took her in his arms and shook her. "Jean, why are you _giggling?_" Feeling her forehead, he frowned as he thought her temperature felt a little high. Tugging her closer, he started to steer her out of the room. "Come on Jean, I'm taking you down to see Hank. I think you've caught a fever. God, I was an idiot! What was I thinking when I triggered the smoke detectors? And now you've got a fever, and who knows what-"

As much as Jean thought Scott's ramblings were cute and just so endearing, she honestly had other things on her mind than seeing Hank right now. Grabbing him, she kissed him hard and fierce as he automatically entwined his arms around her slim waist. Scott pushed her gently against the wall as their kiss intensified, and yet, it remained tender even as the passion escalated.

Finally remembering their need to breath despite being mutants, they reluctantly broke away. Breathing hard, Scott leaned his head against Jean, feeling her warm breath tickle his ear as he held her tight in his embrace. He always loved the way her body slid and filled his arms every time they hugged or cuddled or just held each other, like she _belonged_ there, in his arms and not anyone else's.

Jean's breath started to return to normal, and once she was sure her voice wouldn't crack and give way, she hugged her love close and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she managed to croak out one final laugh. Scott just shook his head and enjoyed the soft vibrations of her laughter and stroked his fingers through her wet curls, straightening the tangles and snares that the water had gifted her. He still didn't know why was she laughing, and truth be told, he didn't really care.

Scott heard the clock in the hall strike 4 as a wave of thundering footsteps crashed along the hall, signaling the rush of students as they were released from their previous classes. More ecstatic yells joining forces with the earlier cacophony sounded from the window, but the couple just stood there, basking in the warmth of their embrace and the rare luxury of having the time to just _hold _each other, even if they were drenched and cold and shivering.

All too soon Jean pulled away from Scott as she sighed. She had a class at 4.30 and she really had to clean and dry up before that. But all she wanted to do now was to cuddle closer to Scott in the cozy little lounge, after they had changed into dry clothes of course. However, duty called.

He reluctantly let her exit the room as he followed behind, not all that ready to dive back into reality after the intimate moment they shared. What with the increase in students and the rush for tests and grading the papers and Danger Room trainings, they hadn't been able to just be with each otherlike this in a long time.

Silently, they quickly took a hot shower together, too cold to do anything else except throw on a new set of clothes and towel off their wet hair before Jean scooped up her bag and books and gave Scott a quick kiss as she hurtled out of their room. He dropped onto the bed, feeling a little empty without her presence and flopped down onto his back, inhaling her subtle, floral scent among the bed sheets. God, he missed her already.

Unexpectedly, Jean appeared at the doorway of their room again. "Scott?"

Turning towards her, he replied forlornly. "Yeah?"

She smiled at how he suddenly seemed like an adorable, kicked little puppy whining for attention. "I don't think we're thoroughly clean from that shower just now. I think I'll need another _real _shower later, don't you?"

Scott bolted upright. She hid a grin; oh she had his attention now. Glancing at her watch, she continued. "Look, class ends at 6pm so we'll have another hour before dinner. Think you can help me, oh I don't know, maybe help me scrub my back?"

Jean triumphantly blew a kiss at a stunned Scott as he could only nod at his fiery fiancé's very bold, _very _favourable suggestion. Watching her sashay gracefully out of their room, he grinned lopsidedly. He was in for a _very_ interesting night.


End file.
